


Fidelidade

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ser fiel não é apenas seguir ordens. Era essa a filosofia de Pouf. E ela o acompanharia quando não houvesse mais ninguém a seu lado.





	Fidelidade

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

De todos, ele fora o único a não apresentar qualquer desenvolvimento como ser humano. Nascera frio e morreu gelado. Em sua mente deturpada, era o guardião mais fiel e mais devoto. Acompanhava o Rei com serenidade, cumprindo todas as ordens. No começo, pelo menos.  
Shaiapouf não admitiria, mas estava traçando seus próprios planos. Seguia o curso que julgava melhor, desobedecendo a vontade de seu mestre supremo. Não que desejasse o lugar do soberano. Isso nunca. Que audácia! Que blasfêmia! Ele apenas era calculista, nada de mais. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito. E a presença daquela humana... Pouf crispava os lábios só de pensar.  
Sem perceber, tornou-se um traidor. Enganando o próprio Rei, usando seu irmão. Mas a frieza de Pouf foi também sua ruína. Pois ele não teve a capacidade de notar a mudança. Via os olhares? Sim. Ouvia as palavras? Certamente! No entanto, havia algo lá no fundo que fugia ao alcance de sua compreensão. E, de tanto desejar compreender seu Rei, Shaiapouf tornou-se o pior dos vassalos.  
Lutou. Com todas as suas forças. Lutou até o fim. Seu prêmio? Falecer em meio ao nada, esquecido por todos. Sem o irmão. Sem o Rei. Apenas só.  
As asas da borboleta não bateriam mais.


End file.
